1. Field of the Invention
Stilt Structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pairs of stilts have been used for many years by persons to walk in elevated positions for their amusement. However, such prior stilts have in the main been of relatively curde structure and unattractive in appearance. Also, previously available stilts required a substantial element of skill to use, as the weight of the person is distributed unevenly on the stilts, and the stilts have a tendency to pivot transversely relative to the direction of movement, and as a result falls from such stilts are not uncommon.
A major object of the present invention is to provide a pair of stilts that is attractive in appearance, are simple and easy to use, that permit the user to be mounted on the stilts in either a first or second position, and the weight of the user being so distributed on the stilts that the weight is centered relative to the supporting members of the stilts, and as a result the pair of stilts have little or no tendency to pivot transversely relative to the direction of movement when a user is supported in an elevated position on the stilts.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a pair of stilts that are adapted to be fabricated as an integral unit from rigid materials such as wood or the like, or formed by various techniques from polymerized resins that may, if desired, be reinforced with suitable fiber.